


The Morning After

by themoonowl



Series: Spirits, Sorcerers and Soulful Nights [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, POV Solas, Solas Angst, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoonowl/pseuds/themoonowl
Summary: Solas wakes up after a night full of lust and potentially calamitous consequences.





	The Morning After

The sun's rays warmed Solas's back as he woke from his slumber, Syla's sleeping breath caressing his forehead. It seemed almost a minute ago since they dozed off, their bodies unable to go any further. Memories passed before his eyes like flashes of light: her lustful gaze, her soft lips on his body, the entrancing scent of her warm embrace as she held him tightly for dear life, moments before they collapsed on the bed from intense ecstasy.

A mistake. A terrible mistake. He set himself free from her grasp and turned his gaze to the ceiling, the flashes of memory still present in his mind, persistent. A horrible, terrible mistake for which the consequences were unforeseen. A disastrous distraction with potentially calamitous results. What monster is one that toys with someone's feelings like this, just sleeps with a person, damned be the— her slumbering sigh interrupted whatever chain of thought was there. Her eyelashes fluttered as sunlight caressed her marked gentle face, turning to the other side to avoid it. The curves of her smooth back faced him now, his hand moving on its own to touch her, stopping only a hair's breadth short of her skin.

A monster like him. A primitive being, unable to suppress his animalistic urges and— he had already began caressing her curves, his mind absent, her silken skin prickling more and more with each gentle stroke. She felt smooth, warm, the feel of this magnificent being captivating. A caress; her hips as they swayed. A caress; her eyes, her devilish gaze. A caress; her succulent lips. A caress; his heart fluttering with every movement. A caress... This was wrong.

He unchained himself from the compulsion and went towards the windows, gripping his head. Deep breaths. This was wrong. He grabbed his clothes from the floor and started to get dressed. This was no place to be, her very presence was a—

“Solas,” her sleepy voice left him stunned. “Going away?” There was something sultry in the way she spoke, broken the second he turned to face her. “Again?” She said with a more somber tone this time. She got up, her naked form accentuated in the morning sun, only to be partially obscured by bed sheets.

“I— I was…”

She sauntered towards him, one hand loosely clutching the fabric around her body and placed the other on his face. “Worrying?”

“Yes,” he exhaled, “Last night… This was…” He searched her eyes for an answer, for understanding. She _would_ understand, she _would_ leave. This was the last time he could end it, end the prolonged suffering that would inevitably occur, yet—

“It was…?”

“Unique. And extraordinary. And… I am concerned about what may come next.”

“You worry too much Solas.” She wrapped her arms around him, the bed covers falling to the floor, leaving nothing between them. Her intoxicating aroma brought with it a sense of calm, his thoughts dissipating.

“I know, vhenan.” He kissed her forehead and she turned her head to face him, her eyes glistening, met with his. She planted a long and passionate kiss on his lips, the romance interrupted by their stomachs growling.

She laughed, “We worked quite the appetite from last night.”

“Yes,” he chuckled, “Would you like me bring us something to eat?”

“Oh,” she smirked and lifted her brow, “I'm getting breakfast in bed now too?”

“After that vigorous display of raw energy last night… You deserve more than just breakfast.”

She smiled, her cheeks blushing. He gave her a peck on the lips and started to get dressed, ever so often glancing at her marvelous form as she took her sweet time getting back to bed. He started going down the stairs and took one last look. Strands of silver hair fell on her face, smiling, her eyes lidded. An primitive being he was. A monster unfortunately smitten with this extraordinary spirit.

 


End file.
